world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Tanks/Controls
This article is for the control aspect of World of Tanks. For the game's page, see World of Tanks. Gameplay The player takes full control of a single armored vehicle (Chosen from garage) and is placed into a battle on a random map, chosen through automated MM (Match Making). However the map chosen by match-making may vary with different game modes and according to the tier of tank chosen by the player. The player has control over the vehicle's movement, firing, and can communicate with other players through typed or voice chat. During gameplay the player has the following things on thier screen: Each of the things listed are displayed on the screen when the play is in a battle. These can be view on the wot website http://worldoftanks.eu/en/content/guide/newcomers-guide/battle-screen/ Controls Move *W, A, S, D to move your vehicle *R or F to enable cruise control *R twice to switch to full speed forward *F twice to switch to full reversing speed Fire *Left-click to fire *Space to stop and fire while moving Auto-Aim *Right-click a target to enable auto-aim *Right-click outside the target or press E to disable auto-aim Camera *Move the mouse or use cursor keys to control the camera *Shift to zoom. (arty mode) *Scroll the mouse wheel or press PgUp/PgDn to control the aiming window *Hold Right Mouse Button to prevent the turret from following the reticle Shells/Consumables *Keys 1-3 to switch between shell types *Keys 4-6 to select consumables. Select the damaged module to repair it, or the injured crew member to heal him Battle Chat *ENTER to activate the chat *ENTER to send a message to your team *Cycle through message recipients (team, all, platoon) ALT *ESC or left-click once outside the chat window to exit a chat Garage In the player's garage he/she is able to scroll around a select the tank they would like to enter for a batlle. During this they can research new tanks with experience from the tanks crew or free xp gathered for free use. The player can also replenish thier ammo and change the equipment they would like to put on thier tank. To infomation about the layout of the garage the player can press F1 to enable the lists below; Visual map Game Modes When in the garage the player choose five primary types of battles: *Random battles *Team-training battles *Tank-company battles *Team battle *Clan battles. There are three types of random battles; Standard, Assault and Encounter. Players have the option to be excluded from Assault and Encounter battles. All random battles consist of two teams of 15 randomly selected players paired together through automated match-making on a randomly selected map. *Standard :The goal is to capture the enemy flag/base or eliminate all enemy tanks within 15 minutes. If time expires it is a draw. *Assault :The attacking team has to capture the defending team's base or all enemy tanks are destroyed. If time expires the defending team wins. *Encounter :Two teams fight to capture a single neutral base or eliminate all enemy tanks within 15 minutes. If time expires it is a draw. Category:World of Tanks